La profecía de los elfos
by Sayuri Nara
Summary: **Fic conjunto** Cuatro destinos se unirán... y de esos cuatro dependerá el futuro del mundo élfico y de muchas cosas más... ¡Entra y descubre la magia del mundo élfico!


_(Castillo del valle de Loria Chasuan Chambord. Domitorio espacioso, con una cama al centro, un grande baúl a un lado cerca del tocador. La puerta se distingue en el lado contrario. Detrás de la cama, una ventana con decorados plateados. En escena: Zaisei del bosque de las aguas y Selene. Zaisei lleva el cancán y el corsé. Selene un vestido verde no muy holgado sin decoración)._

Selene: ¿Qué traje ha elegido, señora?

Zaisei: No me llames señora, porfavor. Llamame solamente Zaisei.

Selene: Sabeis que vuestra madre no me lo permite.

Zaisei _(un poco cabreada)_: Me importa muy poco lo que ordene mi madre.

Selene _(sonriendo)_: Entonces, esta bien, Zaisei. ¿Qué hay del traje?

Zaisei: He elegido el rojo granate.

Selene _(vistiéndola)_: ¿Qué hacemos con el pelo?

Zaisei _(sonriendo):_ No se, elígelo tú.

Selene _(acabando de vestirla y pentinándola)_: ¿Qué tal suelto y con una tiara?

Zaisei: Mm… Esta bien.

Selene: ¿Estás ansiosa por conocer a tu prometido?

Zaisei: No, la que debe estar ansiosa, ha de ser mi madre.

Selene: Debe de ser triste tener que casarse con una persona a la que no amas…

Zaisei _(muy segura)_: No me voy a casar con el.

Selene _(intrigada y sormprendida)_: Y… si no es intromisión, ¿cómo lo vas a evitar?

Zaisei: Me voy a escapar.

Selene _(asustada)_: ¿Co-cómo?

Zaisei: Nada déjalo

Selene: Deberías esmpezar a bajar.

Zaisei _(levantándose)_ : Sí, vamos _(Ambas quedan en silencio)._ Te podrías quedar.

Selene: Pe-pero… no soy de la nobleza.

Zaisei: Eres una invitada mia.

Selene: Pero no voy adecuadamente.

Zaisei: Abre el armario tienes todo el vestuario para poder elegir.

Selene: Gracias. ¿En la cena tengo que llamarte señora?

Zaisei: No, eres una invitada.

Selene _(bajito)_: Esto terminará mal…

Zaisei:¿Decias…?

Selene: Oh, nada.

Zaisei: ¿Ya estas? _(Selene asiente)_ Vamos, pues.

_(Un enorme salón con muchos invitados. Una mesa al fondo muy larga, paralela a la puerta. Aparecen: el rey y la reina *sentados*; Zaisei *saludando*; Selene*escondiendo la cabeza* . Cenando: una de las sirvientas tira un vaso sobre la reina)._

Reina: ¡Qué haces estúpida!

Selene _(levantándose precipitadamente)_: Señora, ¿quiere que se lo limpie?

Zaisei _(susurrandole)_: Siéntate.

Reina: Zaisei puedes venir un momento, necesito hablar contigo.

_(Zaisei y la reina salen al jardín por una entrada. Se cierra el telón y aparece una pequeña fuente sin agua y algunos árboles a lo lejos)_

Reina: Zaisei, ¿qué hace la morbosa de la sirvienta cenando con nosotros?

Zaisei: Es amiga mía.

Reina _(irritada)_: ¡Pues que se comporte!

_(Zaisei y la reina entran por una salida. Se cierra el telón y vuelve a aparecer la mesa con los invitados)_

Selene:Zaisei, me marcho. Este no es mi sitio.

Zaisei: Quédate conmigo. Subamos a mi cuarto _(Mientras suben, la reina les mira con cara de desaprobación)._

_(Se cierrra el telón. Se abre y se muestra el mismo cuarto que al principio con la diferencia de que se ve más revuelto y a la cama le falta el hedredón. Zaisei cogiendo el hedredón, se noa que está ansiosa, y Selene mirándo la puerta y Zaisei repetidamente, con una expresión de preocupación)_

Zaisei: Abre la ventana y lanza esto por ella, para poder bajar.

Selene _(coje la tela y la lanza)_ : Pero, ¿adónde vas a ir?

Zaisei: Pues, supongo que a tu casa

Selene: E-està bien...

_(Ambas acen ademán de bajar por la ventana trasera. Se cierra el telón._ _Al abrirse aparecen en un casa que parece haber sido hecha toda de madera, a diferencia del suelo, que es tierra, dando a entender que están dentro de un arbol. En escena aparecen Zaisei y Selene, ambas con una expresión cansadas)._

Selene: Bueno, aquí es. No es tan lujoso como el castillo, pero te permitirá esconderte. Buenas noches, Noban.

Zaisei: ¿Noban?

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Hola, hola!!^^

Debo decir que es un fic conjunto!! En fin, la historia està basada en cuatro personajes principales...(elfos, xD) ¡¡Espero que os caigan bien!!xD

Bueno... somos las dos nuevas en el tema teatro, así que no seais muy crueles, xD Aun así se aceptan ayudas, sugerencias y por supuesto opiniones y dudas!!xD

R&R

Besüs

~Say~


End file.
